Everything To You
by xDannixBabyx1
Summary: A Cute Christmas based story. Sometimes all Clare need is a friend, and Eli will always be there for her to lighten her day. More details inside!


**Well I realize I have my other story to be working on, and I am working on the next chapter of that one. But I decided, it's Christmas eve, and I have to go to church in a couple hours, but before I do that, I'll make a short cute little story for the holidays(: I think it's very cute and I was inspired by the songs, Stay Here Forever by Jewel and Christmas with You by Artist vs. Poet. Anyways, please enjoy! **

**I do not own Degrassi. **

_Basically, Clare and Eli are just best friends, Clare is a junior and Eli is a senior so they have been JUST FRIENDS for over a year. (:_

Clare made a loud sigh as she jumped on her bed. Her back sank down into the mattress as she stared at the pictures she taped to her ceiling. Many were with Ali; Clare missed her and missed all those memories. There were others with Adam and even Drew. There was very few with Eli, he never seemed very fond of pictures.

Clare felt her vision get a little blurry; yep she was crying. It was Christmas Eve, so it would make sense for Clare to be happy, right? Not exactly, Clare felt empty, her parents and everything just seemed to be falling apart. Clare felt her phone vibrate and glanced at her phone.

I have this strange feelings that u aren't feelin well. Want hot chocolate? (: - Eli

Clare smiled; Eli knew holidays never ended well for her because of how her family could be. It seemed that fighting was more because of the stress level.

Of course. Where would you like to meet? – Clare

I'll pick you up at your house – Eli

Clare jumped up from her bed; now she knew tonight would be a good night. She slipped on light blue jeans and a pink hoodie with the word Degrassi in black. Clare even took some time to straighten her hair. As soon as she was done she heard the doorbell ring. When Clare opened the door, she almost passed out to who she saw.

Not only was it Eli, also including Adam, Fiona, and Drew, but there was also someone else.

"Oh my goodness, Ali!" Clare pulled her into a hug. Ali giggled. As they pulled away, Clare looked at the three boys.

"Ok, who did this?" Clare said with a big smile. "Well it wasn't us two," Adam said pointing to himself and Drew. Clare then looked at Eli to see him with a big smirk on his face. She then almost attacked him with a hug.

"Oh thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Clare cried out.

Clare heard Ali laughed as she said, "Ok people, can we get a move on please. It's like 7 and I would like the rest of my night to enjoy!"

They all jumped into Eli's car and took off to the Dot to have some hot chocolate. There weren't many people there considering it was Christmas Eve, but the only days the Dot would close were Thanksgiving and the actual Christmas day.

The night felt like it sped by for Clare. They had hot chocolate, went ice skating on a pond close to the school, and just walked around. She felt amazing getting to be with everyone. She was sad when it was time for the night to come to an end.

"Oh guys, tonight has been amazing! Well after Christmas, we still have a week of winter break, oh and new years; so I hope I see all you then!" Clare said smiling.

"You can count on me," Ali said smiling. She then gave Clare a hug. Everyone else agreed that new years would happen, and then they all departed. Except Eli who hung back.

"Thank you for getting Ali here, Eli. I really appreciate, and you are such an amazing friend," Clare said as she jumped into Eli's arms. The hug was tight and long, Clare loved the warmth of his body. It was moments like these that Clare wanted more than just a friend. She would have a kiss, or someone to cuddle with.

She looked up to Eli and gave him a big smile. He finally spoke, "Do you mind if I stop by tomorrow, I don't know what you plan on doing for Christmas but I have a present for you."

"Of course you can, as long as the present is good," Clare winked at him as she climbed up the steps to the door. She waved to Eli as he got into his car and took off. This left Clare to fall asleep to thoughts of Eli.

**Christmas Morning**

Clare woke up the next morning to text messages wishing her a Merry Christmas. But there were 5 from her best friends, the people she loved being with. Clare ran downstairs to see her parents' smiling and laughing. Maybe Christmas could bring a little joy to the family.

"Ready for presents princess?" Clare's mom asked as she kissed Clare on the forehead.

"Of course, I hope you didn't overdo it though," Clare smiled. Her parents always seemed to get a little too much for Christmas, even if it was clothes. Sometimes they would get her what seemed like a whole new closet full of clothes, and she didn't need all that. Clare took a seat by the Christmas tree, and there were five presents lying out. This was the perfect amount for her, although having less wouldn't bother her one bit.

She opened them to see she had a laptop, a packet of three new books, camera, necklace, and a sweatshirt.

"Sorry sweetie, we wanted to get more but this just didn't seem like the year." Her mom said with what seemed like a sad smile.

"Oh mom it's perfect, and dad thank you for everything," Clare hugged both her parents, because what they got her meant a lot. It's not like laptops and cameras were cheap, so this worked just fine. Clare went upstairs, showered and got ready. They would be heading to her grandma's in two hours so she called Eli to let him know what the plans were.

"I'll be over in a bit," he replied on the phone. As she hung up she was excited to see what he got her. Clare already gave him his gift, which seems lame but she got him free tickets to see his favorite band.

Finally, she heard the doorbell ring and she sprinted down the stairs.

"Merry Christmas!"Clare said as she hugged Eli. He looked nice, he had one a normal pair of dark jeans but he had on a light colored polo and he didn't have all the rings and bracelets he normally wore.

"Merry Christmas to you to. Alright, ready to see this present?" Eli said.

"Come in! My parents are upstairs so we have privacy," Clare said giggling. She let Eli in and led him into the living room. They sat down and he handed her the gift.

"Wait, let me open it, just close your eyes." Eli said. Clare smiled and closed her eyes. She heard the ripping and opening, then she felt something cold touch her chest. She opened her eyes to see a very pretty heart shaped locket. On the front, engraved it said, I love you. The back read, Clare Edwards. When she opened it, it was a picture of her and Eli, and there were words on the picture. It said forever.

"Clare, ok, I like you. There is no other way of me saying it. So I'm putting it all out there, even if you don't like me, keep the locket, it's made special."

"Oh Eli, this is perfect!" Clare with a big smile. She felt so happy, so free. She then felt his lips press against her. When they pulled apart she smiled and just hugged him. This made everything seem so much better. This was the most perfect Christmas possible, and nothing would change it.

"Eli, you are everything to me. Just remember that ok?" Clare said, and she felt him hold on tighter.

**Well I hope that didn't seem too bad (: I finished this today, on Christmas. See, I'm from South Africa, and another family we celebrate Christmas with is in South Africa right now, but they'll be back late tonight. So Christmas for me is tomorrow! So while everyone else is busy, my family is just chilling and I'm doing nothing. It's still enjoyable though.(: please review! Or at least message me and tell me something. **


End file.
